wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Empire of Elrdon
The Empire of Elrdon is a kingdom comprised entirely of Mountain Elves, or Elrdonian elves as they are also called. The nation is currently ruled by Lady Ildrathil Duskingdown the fifth. The nation is hidden away from the world by magic shields empowered by a magical fount and several crystals, the fount itself bears many similarities with the Blood Elven Sunwell. This is because of the extensive espionage Queen Ildrathil has ordered in the name of the crown. Queen Alvasta the first and the founding of Elrdon Four hundred years before the Quel'Dorei founded Quel'Thalas, the Elrdonian elves started to group and eventually elected their first queen. She was named Alvasta Duskingdown and her relatives still rule the kingdom from the royal castle of Elrdon. One would think, that the Elrdonian Elves are Night Elves from the start, but the case is entirely different. The two races have never met, and there has never been an offspring of the Night Elves that is now an Elrdonian Elf. The Elrdonian elves take pride in being their own, although most of them does not know of the other races of the world. The Elrdonian Elves have a very distinct way of building. Instead of marble like the blood elves, they have adapted bronze and other minerals to build slick walls that look more like mirrors than anything else. They have always mastered light, and have built several Ligthouses around the kingdom. They are very unnecessary as there are no ships to guide, but they act as landmarks and guide travelers across the wast plains that occupy most of the nation. The first Elrdonian war As time went by, the nation grew steadily. Eventually the empire reached its' very peak where it dominated almost the entirety of southern Kalimdor. As the kingdom set up more and more bases in the south, a hostile force grew vary of them in the northern reaches of the country. This force was the Naga. They attacked the kingdom, forcing it to give up massive parts of the south to aid the north, eventually resulting in a huge reduction of their lands. The naga was eventually beat down, but Elrdon suffered massive losses. They had lost big parts of their southernmost lands as their bases became overgrown and ruined. As the kingdom declared themselves victorious over the naga, their leader, called Vecloris the fearless, swore to the current king, Vestarios the first, that the Naga would strike back one day. King Vestarios pushed his sword through the creatures throath, and walked away with his helmet under his arm. Feron Il'Alar and the Closing of the Gates Feron Il'Alar, or 'The Last Monument' is as the name says, is the very last piece of Architecture the Elrdonian Elves left behind for the world before they closed the kingdom forever. This was due to the activities in the outer world increasing. The humans stirred like an anthill over the entire world, the Night Elves were everywhere, and only to follow it up, the Centaur had lately been a thorn in Elrdons' side. Queen Ildrathil the Third was the one who took the final decision to close the Elrdonian Gates for ever. She sent out troops to destroy the numerous gateways that led to the kingdoms' secluded capital city. However, one gate was left behind, and is still active. All of the gateways were portals that led to an area just inside the main gates., but this one did not. It was considered to be malfunctioning, randomly teleporting its' users to locations across Kalimdor. The gateway was therefore not closed, it was hidden instead. The elves planted fast-growing trees close to it, and succeeded in moving the portal inside a cave. Eventually all portals were closed, and the troops returned to the capital just in time for the main gate's closing. It was sealed with a password consisting of four words inscribed on a tablet. The Tablet was split in four parts and spread across the world, either by wind, by water or magic. The locations were handpicked by Queen Ildrathil the second that had just taken hold of the throne after her mothers tragical passing. And for hundreds of years the kingdom was hidden away, unknown and unknowing. Queen Ildrathil the Fifth As the years kept passing, the Humans built up their civilization, the Sin'Dorei was sieged by the scourge and eventually reignited the Sunwell and yet, Elrdon was oblivious to all of this. Eventually King Vestarion the second passed away and left only his young daughter Ildrathil Duskingdown to take over the throne for him. Queen Ildrathil the Fifth was a curious young woman, and ordered an extensive array of spies to be taught up and sent out into the world. She wanted to stay hidden, but know everything. The spies returned from everywhere, and was sent out again. From Darnassus they brought sketches of a temple, from Stormwind paintings of Varian Wrynn and the city. From Orgrimmar came samples of the earth and an old totem from Thunderbluff. From Gnomeregan was returned only a cogwheel, but from Silvermoon came the most important array of observations. The spies had seen the Sunwell, and had stolen all information they could get. Queen Ildrathil was baffled, she must immediately build something similar to this magical fount. She let construct the Elrdon Vestaron, a state of work similar to the Sunwell, but more oriented in natural magic. This copy of the Sunwell is now the source of all power to the magic shields, and all of the palace. Still Elrdon was hidden. And Ildrathil Duskingdown hoped that it would forever be...